


Sunrises

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald and Mercury spend a morning together. Mutual oral sex and safe-sex. Emercury ship. R&R, and don't forget, Zone-tan watches you fap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises

Emerald had always been an early riser, however given the hour, she was still only dressed in her underwear. Cherry red underwear hugged her hips, and her chest was bare while she waited patiently for the sun to rise over the horizon. A quick knock on the door left her both confused and curious as to the identity of the knocker.

_ “Not even Cinder wakes up this early,"  _ she thought sourly.

"Who is it," she asked while wrapping herself in the towel she’d used to dry her hair after the shower she’d taken minutes ago.

"It's me." Emerald easily identified Mercury’s sarcastic droll, and she sighed exasperatedly before getting out of her bed and walking over to her door.

"What are you doing? It's five thirty in the morning," she hissed at the boy. Mercury shrugged back lazily, not at all surprised by her tone. 

“You're up, aren't you," he responded nonchalantly.

"I'm  _ always _ up at this time! Why're  _ you _ up?" Mercury shrugged again, his gray eyes taking in her undone hair, wet shoulders and exasperated face.

"Can I come in," he asked, his tone emotionless in his exhaustion.

"No," Emerald responded without hesitation. She narrowed her cherry red eyes at the boy, not backing down from her response. She was in no mood for any of his usual nonsense, and only wanted to return to her morning ritual.

_ "Not Mercury... Not this early." _

"Okay," he responded with a quick, halfhearted shrug and started to walk away. His prosthetic feet made a gentle scraping sound against the hardwood floor as he did. His quick, compliant response confused Emerald. The assassin  _ never _ listened to her, and the boy had simply complied when she dismissed him. He was either sick or genuinely curious about her morning routine. Emerald thought for a moment as Mercury's long legs quickly distanced him from her door.

"Wait," she called out after him, careful to keep her voice down in the early hour. Mercury looked back, unsure of why she'd called out to him.

"Fine, fine. Come in," Emerald waved him inside hastily. It was chilly in her room and she  _ really _ wanted to close the door as soon as possible to avoid letting the warm air in.

"Thanks,” Mercury shrugged as he walked inside, playfully nudging her as he passed.

"Why are you up," Emerald asked him again, gesturing for him to take a seat in a free chair.

"I was bored. You're always up early. I wanted to know why…" 

_ “That’s… surprisingly sweet of him.”  _ Emerald never imagined he'd care about something so trivial.

"Are you serious," she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do I look like I'm joking," he responded. Emerald could barely hold back a smirk- she  _ always _ thought he looked like a sarcastic piece of trash. She kept the thought to herself, not wanting to start an argument over something silly.

"No… If you really want to know, just look outside. It's starting,” she motioned towards the window before making herself comfortable on her bed. The sky had begun to take on a fiery rainbow of colors, a show only scheduled twice a day. When Emerald was just a child, she'd decided that the earlier show was the better of the two. The soft chirping of birds recently awake and the rare, restful silence of the Kingdom of Vale made it leagues more enjoyable than its later counterpart. Mercury got off the chair and moved to sit on Emerald's bed.

"You're telling me, you wake up hours before anyone else… just to watch the sunrise?" His tone was so flat, it sounded as if he were mocking her. Emerald was quick to defend herself, ready to kick him out at a moment's notice.

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm-" He interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that that's… that’s really cute."

"Cute," she repeated, looking at him disgustedly.

" _ I didn't even think he knew how to compliment people without sounding like a condescending asshole. _ ”

"Yeah,  _ cute _ ," he repeated. He settled down beside her, his long, chrome legs hanging off the bed as he watched the sunrise with her. She shrugged and resumed her own silent vigil, watching the giant sphere of nuclear fire slowly break the surface of the horizon. Every morning she'd watch the sun almost unblinkingly as it climbed into the sky. She'd trace it's path until the fiery colors faded into its final light blue. But today a little bit of silver had intruded the rainbow of purples and reds and flaming oranges. Her cherry eyes followed the unexpected color to its source, realizing she’d been studying a lock of Mercury's shaggy hair. She looked him over, his face was home to a week’s growth of short, patchy stubble and was in desperate need of a shave. His shoulder muscles looked enticing as they stretched against his skin while he supported his weight. She stared at him for a long while before finally tearing her gaze away to resume her vigil. Looking back to the sun, she realized she'd spent too much time staring at Mercury. The colors were already quickly fading from the sky as the sun rose ever higher, burning all but the baby blue away with its light.

" _ I missed it _ ," she thought in a huff. Mercury yawned loudly as he stretched out his body before sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Mercury said quietly.

"For what?"

"For letting me crash here for a bit. I'm gonna head back to my room." He stood up and cracked his back. Emerald watched as his shorts rode up his chiseled thighs while he moved.

"Well, it's not  _ free _ ," she replied quickly.

"Huh?"

"I let you watch the sunrise with me. Now I need you to help me out." Emerald smirked, knowing he wouldn't want to leave a debt unpaid.

"What's up?" Mercury wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him, but he knew whatever it was he'd want to hurry. Cinder was hardly ever happy with him when he arrived late for whatever it was she needed him for. He watched as Emerald walked across her room to her dresser, grabbing a pair of brown chaps.

" _ The faster I can get these on, the more time I'll have for breakfast. And I might as well use the guy while I have the chance, _ " she reasoned.

"Can you tie a knot," she asked him teasingly.

"I tie my boots, don't I," Mercury replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Cinder still did those for you," she jabbed before playfully sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"I need you to tie my chaps for me,” she requested.

"And you can't do that yourself?" It was Mercury's turn to be cautious of an incoming prank. He knew Emerald didn’t actually  _ need _ his help for the task, and didn’t want to start the day seeing the laces of her chaps turned into snakes. Or intestines. Or anything else that’d ruin his day.

"It… takes a few minutes. Plus, you owe me," she replied with a quick shrug.

"Fine," he sighed. Emerald nodded and grinned before slipping out of her towel. A quick thought as the towel fell and Mercury was entirely unable to see any of her more private areas- her nipples had entirely disappeared in his eyes thanks to her illusions. Mercury had to withhold a disappointed huff.

“ _ She'd definitely kick me out the window if I do. _ ” Mercury stole a few glances as she got dressed. She begun with her white capris, not bothering to zip up the fly at the moment. She then slipped on the dark brown chaps. They needed to be laced from behind, and Emerald often spent five or more minutes staring in the mirror to get the knot just right. Once she’d finished getting the clothes on she settled back down on the bed, face down in front of him.

"Just tie them in a bow and you're free to go," she requested. Mercury nodded quickly, taking the bright red laces between his fingers and started the knot. The motions were so simple he allowed his eyes wander up her legs, taking in each curve of her body with an interested hunger. He’d always found Emerald attractive and  _ knew _ she felt the same way about him, no matter how intolerable she thought he actually was. He smirked and decided he couldn’t resist one quick prank.

"What are you doing," Emerald looked back at him confusedly. She could feel him messing with her laces, but something was  _ off _ .

"In a bow! Just like you asked," Mercury replied with a flourish. Emerald wanted to be upset by what had happened, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself.

" _ I definitely shouldn't have asked him to help me. _ ” He'd laced both of her legs together, the strong laces forcing her legs together so that they looked like a mermaid's tail.

"I'm gonna kill you," she grumbled softly.

"You think so," he asked playfully.

"Yes. I am," she responded, reaching for a pen that rested on her nightstand.

"Bring it on." Mercury was so aggravatingly smug. She turned to glare at him, taking in his sharp, chiseled features and shaggy hair.

" _ I want to kiss his face. _ ”

" _ Kiss? That's not right. Punch! I meant punch! _ ”

Mercury let out another small yawn before climbing on the bed to lay on her back. His added weight pushed her deep into the mattress. It was obvious he was intent on getting on her nerves as much as possible in her vulnerable state.

"Mercury… Get.  _ Off _ ," she growled at him.

"But you're so comfortable," he yawned loudly in her ear, manners clearly having flown out the window. She squirmed underneath him, trying to throw him off of her, and he chuckled, and refusing to be moved. However the more she writhed beneath him the more her curves pushed against him. His body quickly yielded to the stimulation and an erection grew in search of more friction.

"Is… that what I think it is,” it was more of a demand than a question. She could easily feel every contour of his body through his thin shorts and knew exactly what was currently pressed into her back.

“ _ I’m going to kick his bony ass _ .”

"My bad, my bad, I’m getting up," Mercury said sheepishly. He quickly picked himself up off of her bed and tucked his erection up into the waistband of his sweatpants, trying his best to regain some level of decency.

"… don't worry about it," Emerald responded rather quickly. Mercury stopped fumbling for a moment, picking up on the subtle shift in tone her voice had adopted. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"We have about an hour before Cinder is going to need us," Emerald hinted, her voice trailing off as she finished her statement. She was trying her best to imply what she wanted instead of outright saying it. She’d sooner die than directly  _ ask _ Mercury Black for any kind of intimacy.

"We do," he asked curiously, his voice dripping with exaggerated curiosity.

"Yes. We do,” she growled, narrowing her cherry eyes at the assassin.

"So what do you wanna do," Mercury asked facetiously, as if he couldn’t already discern what type of activities Emerald was implying they’d partake in.

"If you want to play dumb, you can get out. I’ve got no problem sending you to your room to solve that _tiny_ _issue_ on your own,” she threatened waving at his crotch. It'd been an unbearably long time since she'd last interacted with someone not part of some criminal underworld scheme. She could barely even remember the last time someone had _touched_ her. However vague memories of being thoroughly disappointed before making the poor girl see Emerald as her own mother after they’d finished managed to stick around and bring a small smirk to her lips.

Emerald desperately wanted to be touched- it’d been far too long since someone had with any kind of tenderness. She wanted to wrap her legs around someone and feel them thrusting deep inside her until her eyes rolled back from pleasure. And despite Mercury's perpetually irritating attitude, he was at least  _ mildly attractive _ .

" _ Just this once won’t hurt, I guess…” _

"Fine, fine. I guess my hands are tied…" Mercury pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and kissed her roughly enough to leave a light bruise against her dark skin. His hands quickly slid down her toned stomach, wanting to feel as much of her body as possible before she’d change her mind. His fingertips grazed across her stomach, sides, hipbones and thighs teasing her just long enough to coax a shuddered moan from her. On cue, he slid his fingers under her unbuttoned capris and searched out the warmth of her core. He grinned as his fingers made their way through soft curls of hair.

"I’m guessing the curtains match the drapes," he asked teasingly.

"Ng!" Emerald gasped through grit teeth as Mercury pressed his fingers against her core. She ground her hips into the bed, trying to push his fingers deeper into her without much success. She’d always had a short fuse when it came to these kinds of things, and she wanted nothing more than to skip to the main event. Unfortunately, she was completely at Mercury's mercy. His curious fingers dragged against her folds, spreading her labia apart and hesitantly slipping between them before pulling away at the smallest moan. The treatment was  _ infuriating _ .

Mercury was smugly surprised to see the state Emerald was currently in. Her hands were balled into fists as they clutched at her sheets, and she was chewing at her bottom lip as she tried to steady her labored breath. He'd never expected her to be so  _ receptive _ .

_ “This is perfect,” _ Mercury laughed under his breath, his quick mind already concocting a plan of attack to take advantage of her sensitivity. With newfound vigilance, he traced his fingertips along velvet lips, listening to her shuddered breath and muffled moans and allowing them to lead him closer to her pleasure. The assassin focused on spots that tore the loudest moans from her lips, and slowly traced his fingertips in tight circles around her clit. Emerald responded beautifully, whimpering and whining while she bucked into the mattress, her body desperate for more friction. Mercury bit back a smug chuckle as he watched her squirm.

" _ She’s so needy, _ ” he mused, thoroughly enjoying the pitch in her mewls as he teased her.

_ “Of course she is… what a princess.” He teased her even further, pressing the very tips of his fingers just passed slick petals, soliciting choked gasps and fluttered whines before pulling away entirely. _

_ “She can’t even help herself… This is fucking great,” he thought smugly. _ Mercury was surprisingly perceptive, and quickly found a rhythm to Emerald’s body. It was all in her breath, ‘ _ in-out-in-out-in-out-sharp inhale!- slow, steady exhale- repeat.’  _ Her steady rhythm was easy enough for Mercury to follow as he sought her pleasure. He pushed his fingers deep into her core, and slowly spread her labia as he pulled them back out. The mounting pressure mader her hips buck harder against the bed, while the rest of her body shuddered for more. Restricted by the knot keeping her calves together, the cherry-eyed thief was entirely unable to help herself. Spreading her thighs to push his fingers deeper into her core was impossible, and she was close to screaming in frustration at the helplessness she felt.

Mercury busied his lips with marking her neck and shoulders. The purple marks began to adorn her body like leopard spots on her cocoa colored skin. Most of them would be easily visible due to the cut of her outfit, but the thief didn't seem to care. Mercury’s fingers never slowed as they followed Emerald's rhythm, keeping pace with it even as her body slowly crescendoed with desire. He did his best to ignore the tempting distraction that was currently pressing against Emerald’s back while he worked. For the first time since he’d met the girl, he was placing her own desires ahead of his own, and it felt  _ great _ .

_ In-out-in-out-in-out-sharpinhale!-slowsteady-exhale-repeat! _

Extremely receptive and ridiculously sensitive in her need, she came undone far faster than either of them could’ve anticipated. Her body quivered around his fingers and soaked them with her release on the exhale in her rhythm. Mercury entertained himself by watching her squirm as she climaxed, but never stopped his work on her neck and shoulders. He’d fallen in love with the patterns that appeared on her neck after just a few minutes of nipping and sucking, and sought to continue adorning her until she was finished with him. Looking out the window, he watched as the sun rose high enough to filter bright rays into Emerald’s room, painting her back and highlighting his hard work.

"I just washed these," Emerald sighed softly as she finally recovered from her orgasm. Her release had seeped through her underwear and into her white capris, leaving an embarrassing stain.

"Sorry?" The sarcasm had returned to his voice, however it wasn’t the only emotion coloring the tone of his voice. Emerald could easily detect the cocky inflection pride left in his voice.

"No you're not," she growled, pushing her capris down passed her thighs. Mercury had tied the chaps so tightly they hardly moved as she tried to undress herself. She repeated the motion with her underwear, pulling herself out of the mint green cloth. She looked up, making eye contact with him and his lustful gaze, and she playfully tossed the ruined underwear in his face. The assassin caught the cloth, and promptly sniffed them before running his tongue along the damp stain.

" _ Salted mint chocolate ice cream, _ ” he thought, before cleaning his own fingers of her release.

"If you say I taste like Java I'm going to kill you," Emerald growled, memories surfacing off the  _ last _ person to compare her to the flavor. Mercury wouldn’t get off so easily should he make the same mistake.

"Not really," the boy smirked, lewdly sliding his tongue across his fingers as he cleaned the last of her release off. Emerald couldn't help but shiver at the salacious display. She watched him curiously for a short while before deciding she wanted a taste for herself. Taking his hand, she placed one of the culprit fingers between her lip and noisily sucked.

"What do  _ you _ think," Emerald asked dubiously, already preparing herself for some overly sarcastic remark.

"Salted mint chocolate ice cream. Sea salt. None of the cheap stuff," he explained with a quick shrug. Emerald slipped another of his fingers into her mouth, sultrily gazing into his gray eyes. She could tell her little show was beginning to excite him more than he’d care to admit; she could feel his pulse racing as his own need for release reached uncomfortable levels. Now it was her turn to laugh at his desperation for release. A wide smirk and flash of teeth came with a sound Mercury wasn’t quite used to hearing. She was glad he was ready for more- she could settle with two or three climaxes before she was finished, but one wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her appetite.

"Hmm… I guess we can’t go out for ice cream anymore," she remarked playfully. Reaching for Merc’s too-short shorts, she aimed to finish the rest of their session quickly. She wanted to get as much action in as she could before Cinder called for them. Pulling off the comfortable fabric, she watched his member twitch as it grew to its full length. Mercury himself furrowed his brow, anticipating whatever it was Emerald had planned to reciprocate his goodwill.

"Let's see how  _ you _ taste," she hummed, pushing him onto his back and laying him down on her bed. She rested her head between his thighs shooting him a sultry glance. Emerald would often find herself thinking of Mercury and the size of his member for different reasons, however her generosity usually coincided with her feelings towards him at the time.  _ Those _ usually fluctuated between “irritated” and “homicidal” towards the boy. Finally able to observe him, she was pleasantly surprised with his equipment. He was a decent size- about six inches long, he was more than large enough to satisfy, however still manageable enough to have some fun with.

" _ Kinda thin though _ ,” Emerald thought smugly. She almost laughed as she realized just how well proportioned his dick was to the rest of his body- tall, slim and aerodynamic. Pushing stray locks of hair away from her face, she finally pressed her lips against his throbbing erection, getting her first taste of liquid Mercury. His pulse throbbed in her mouth, and he gasped as she ran her tongue across the head of his shaft, his hips rolling as he sought more friction. Pressing her tongue flat against his head, she sent shivers down his spine with a quick roll of the smooth muscle. She licked and sucked and grazed her teeth gently along the length of his shaft and he shuddered in response before reaching up to run his fingers through her mint green locks. His fingers tangled in her hair, roughly tugging her closer.

“You better not kick me,” she warned, carefully eyeing the way his prosthetics twitched whenever she lapped against more sensitive flesh. The last thing she wanted was a broken collarbone from his uncontrolled squirming.

“No need to worry,” he choked out, his voice wavering as she grazed her teeth against him, applying just a little more pressure than before.

" _ He likes teeth _ ,” she deduced with a curious hum, watching him struggle to keep still as she gently nipped her way down to the base of his cock. Frustrated with his increasingly frantic squirming, she wrapped her hands around his narrow waist, holding him in place. She worked his cock slowly, but with practiced ease, surprising them both with her expertise. After grazing her teeth along the entire length of his shaft, she playfully slipped his throbbing cock out of her mouth with an audible  _ pop _ and watched him shiver and groan as her saliva cooled on his length in the chilly room. He was entirely at her mercy and despite her relatively short fuse she mused over the idea of toying with him even longer. Breathing against his flesh, she let her warm breath make his cock throb as his pulse hammered away. He clutched her hair even tighter, wanting her lips back on his length but knowing better than to pull her on.

Emerald took her time, enjoying the show of his twitching and throbbing and his orchestra of gasps and moans. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to concentrate on  _ anything _ besides the lack of friction against him. She almost laughed at his vulnerable position, knowing all too well how unfair she was being at reciprocating his earlier ministrations.

She watched him intently, and each second and minute seemed to fade into one another until Mercury could do nothing else but think about release. She could feel his muscles in his thighs and shuddering as she held him just at the edge of release. The boy’s resolve faded quickly as she toyed with his length, sliding the tip of her warm tongue just under the head of his shaft, finding a particularly  _ sensitive _ patch of nerves.

"Em… erald…" Mercury’s desperate moan was music to her ears. She'd wanted to hold him at the edge for at least another few minutes but the way he moaned her  _ name _ ! She couldn’t tease him in good faith any longer- even Mercury deserved a fair trade every once in a while.

"Come here you big baby…" Reaching into her pillowcase, Emerald grabbed open one of her favorite condoms and tore the wrapper open with her teeth. It was lilac colored and had corkscrewing ribs built into the latex. It was her favorite brand and she always kept a few on her, just on the off-chance Cinder actually hired an attractive guard. She placed the condom in her mouth, holding the ring between her lips and teeth, and slipped the rubber onto his length. It was a trick she'd practiced whenever the opportunity arose and she loved the reactions it elicited from her partners.

Crawling up Mercury’s toned body, Emerald kissed a path up his torso to his lips. The chaps were still tied together, but she was far too determined to let them get in the way of their pleasure and she quickly found a comfortable- if not awkward- position in his lap. Hovering over his erection, she finally sat down, letting gravity push her onto his throbbing length. She gasped in pleasure as her body yielded to his flesh, clenching around his cock. The condom added an extra layer of sensation, forcing a shudder as the corkscrewing ribs rubbed against sensitive nerves. She found a steady pace that was pleasurable to them both and rode his length, trying her hardest to keep the odd noises of the bed’s creaking to a minimum.

"Cum before me and this'll be the last time we-  _ ng _ !" She was cut short as he thrusted his hips up into her, burying himself deeper into her core as she reached the bottom of her arc. She shivered, pulse racing as he thrusted into her. Her cherry red eyes locked on to his steel gray and she felt blood rush to her cheeks as she met his annoyingly attractive grin. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he guided her weight as her rhythm crescendoed into more frantic rolls of her hips. She wanted faster, deeper thrusts and Mercury wasn’t too keen on making this a one-time affair. Bracing metal feet against the floor, he found leverage to help her, pumping into her at her hurried rhythm until she could feel herself beginning to unravel all over again.

Horrified, Roman Torchwick closed the door, his turquoise eyes wide with disgust.

"What is it?" Cinder asked him, hastily trying to get passed the orange haired man and find the young assassin she’d been searching for all morning.

"Weeeeell, she’s a little tied up at the-"

“Mercury," Emerald called out, clutching at his shoulders as she reached her climax.

"… at the moment." Both adults glared at the door, neither of them entirely sure how best to handle the situation.

"Teenagers…" Roman shrugged, shook his head and walked to the bathrooms.

"I'm going to have to wash my eyes out,” he grumbled, his hands reaching up to cover his ears as Mercury grunted his own release.


End file.
